Scary Story
by Hyperactiveness101
Summary: When Wally tells A scary story to everyone it freaks Kuki out. Will he say he's sorry or will he let her walk home in the middle of night by herself? 34 OneShot Please R&R!


**HI EVERYONE! I'M STILL WRITING THOSE OTHER TWO (I'LL UPDATE SOON! SORRY IT'S TAKING ME SO LONG!) BUT I HAD An URGE TO MAKE THIS ONE SHOT STORY! SO HERE YA ALL GO! PLEASE R&R NO FLAMES PLEASE and I'LL CONTINUE TO MAKE LITTLE SHORT ONE-SHOTS LIKE THIS! Wally: You know what I'll just say it before you make me! Hyperactiveness101 doesn't own KND or any of us characters that's the lucky part..but sadly can make these stories..Hyperactiveness101: THAT'S CORRECT! (shoves a chocolate bar into his mouth) ON WITH THE STORY! OH AND THEY'RE ABOUT TWELVEISH ELEVENISH AND WALLY'S TALLER THAN KUKI! **

**On with this One-Shot! YAY MY FIRST ONE-SHOT! **

**(Kuki's Pov)**

_Wallabee Beetles aka Numbuh Four is a great friend..I call him my best friend but I don't think he really likes me that much...even though I...kind...of have...a little tiny...crush on him..._

_He's not really nice to me...and he always says he hates everything that I love especially Rainbow Monkeys. I still like..like...maybe even...love him (starts to blush) but...we are so different from each other...so different that it makes me like him even more but I think it makes him hate me more... I just need to hear those words from him "I don't Hate you..." _

_I'd love him even more no matter what he'd say I will go on loving him...no matter what..._

Anyway right now were all in a circle in the dark with a flashlight in the middle of all of us, me Kuki aka Numbuh Three, Nigel aka Number One, Hoagie aka Numbuh Two, Abby aka Numbuh Five, and Numbuh Four.

We're all telling scary stories. I was the first to go. I told a story about when I went to get a Rainbow Monkey and they were out of it! Everyone was so scared that they gave me a weird look.

Now it was Wally's turn. "Okay everybody..ready to be scared till your running home cryin like a baby?" he asked us. "Will you just get on with this so called story already before Numbuh five falls asleep?" said Numbuh Five she then turned to me and noticed how scared I was, then said. "Plus don't make it that scary because we have Numbuh Three here.." "Well if she stays it's her problem!" he replied looking at me hugging my Rainbow Monkey. "HEY I'M NOT SCARED!" I said even though I knew deep down I was.

"Just get on with this bogus story anyway!" said Numbuh One. "Yeah! I'm running out of snacks fast over here!" said Numbuh Two chewing on a candy bar. "Fine!" said Numbuh Four as he started his story.

The story went like this...

_Once upon a time there was a boy named Johnny who was told to go buy some liver. He ended up spending it playing video games...so before he went home he totally remembered so he had to go get a liver...so he went to the near by cememtary and dug up a grave and took the person's liver. His mother was grateful and they had the liver for supper.._

Everyone said "eww THAT'S DISGUSTING EATING LIVER!"

_anyway... that night Johnny heard a noise coming up the stairs he knew it wasn't his mom she was already in bed...then he heard the person say..."Johnny...I want my liver back.." Johnny became even more scared and closed his eyes tightly...it said again "Johnny..I want my Liver back..." It was so close now it was turning the doorknob to his room and...BOO! _

He said all of sudden to just scare you like one of those joke stories.

I screamed. I couldn't listen anymore so I ran to my room and hid under the covers of my Rainbow Monkey bed...

**(Wally's Pov)**

Crud I didn't mean to scare her that hard... "Numbuh Five thinks you should go and apologize..." said Numbuh Five to me. "Why should I? I mean I told you that if she stayed it was her problem!" I replied madly.

After that we all went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep because I kept wondering if Numbuh Three was okay...I was about to go check on her when I heard a noise outside my bedroom door I cracked it open slightly to see who it was. It was Numbuh Three? She was going past my room. Where was she going? Probably to Numbuh Five's room.

I followed just to make sure. She knocked on Numbuh Five's door but no one answered. I just remembered Numbuh Five went home for the night. I felt really sorry for her now. She was hugging her orange Rainbow Monkey very closely to her chest.

She ran back to her room and I followed. I didn't go in but for a girl SHE NEEDS TO GET AN ACTUAL DOOR INSTEAD OF THIS CLOTH DOOR! Well she was shuffling around. when she came out I hid. She was fully dressed and had a Rainbow Monkey back pack and she was still holding that Orange Rainbow Monkey.

She was heading home. I decided to follow her just to make sure she got home safe... Luckily I was already dressed. Right now we're about a block away from the Treehouse.

**(Kuki's Pov) **

I'm so scared...I want to go home...I need to go home! But I feel like someone's following me...I keep looking behind me but no one's there.

_Johnny I want my Liver back..._

..I'm getting even more scared...

I'm running as fast as I can hugging my Rainbow Monkey for dear life. It's my favorite one...because it reminds me of Wally...

**(Normal Pov)**

Numbuh Three was running so fast she tripped on her shoelace and fell. Numbuh Four came closer worried about if she was okay. "Please Stop! Don't Hurt Me!" said Numbuh Three crying thinking the worst.

**(Wally's Pov) **

Crud she's crying! "Numbuh Three it's me!" I said coming into her view. "W-Wally!" she said and ran up and hugged me tightly. It wasn't one of her big bear hugs. It was more of a Terrified/Thank goodness it's you hug. My face felt like I just got a horrible sunburn. Luckily I was able to bend down and hug her back. "K-Kuki look I'm sorry..I shouldn't have told you such a scary story.

"N-No It's not your fault Wally..I'm sorry for over reacting and making you hate me even more..." she replied. "Hate You?" I said suprised.

How could I hate her...even though I'd hate to admit that I actually like a cruddy girl more than just a friend but...I don't just like Kuki I...love her...

"Kuki I don't hate you..." I said slowly. "Y-you don't..?" she questioned. "No..you may be annoying at times but I could never hate you..." I replied.

"REALLY WALLY!" she said out of the blue. "Why did you follow me anyway?" "Yes I mean it...but why I followed you is because..umm.." I started out.

"I'm here for you Kuki. If your scared tell me I'll help you... I care about you a lot Kuki your like one of my best friends..."

"Thanks Wally...I care about you a lot too.." she said.

All of a sudden Kuki ran up to me and kissed me on the lips. It was like something I never felt before.

**(Kuki's Pov) **

I thought to myself while still kissing him and crying from so much happiness. _Thank you...Wally...thank you I needed to hear those words I really needed to hear those words from you..._

**(Wally's Pov)**

"Sorry..about that..." she said as we broke apart blushing immediantly redder than she just was.

Instead of yelling I kissed her back which she was totally shocked by.

When we parted again she old me something that I've always wanted to hear from her and no one else. "Wally...for the longest time...I've had a crush on..you I mean I...love you.." she blushed covering her face from making eye contact with me.

I took her hands away from her face and said the words I thought I wouldn't tell her ever because of my chickenness. "Kuki Sanban I love you more than you could ever know and now I love you even more!"

I gave her a peck on the cheek. No one could have been anymore happier than I was a that moment.

"Come on how about we go back into the Treehouse... " I told her as I saw that she was cold I could totally tell that we both were blushing like crazy still. "Okay" she said and smiled as she hugged my arm.

**(Normal Pov)**

As they walked back to the Treehouse 3 pairs of eyes watched them. "Numbuh Five told you!" said Numbuh Five to Numbuh's Two and One. "Oh Fine..." said Numbuh's One and Two together. "Yeah! NUMBUH FIVES WINNING TONIGHT!" she yelled as she took the betting money from both boys and headed inside as well.

**(Kuki's Pov)**

_I learned something new today... no matter how different me and Wally are we are very alike... we both were afraid to tell the other that we loved each other... _

_But now... I'm not afraid anymore... and I'm proud to say that I love Wallabee Beetles! _

_because I know he loves me in the same way..._

_The End_

**WELL I HOPED YOU LIKED IT! I'M PROUD OF THIS STORY SO R&R AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT OR NOT OH AND NO FLAMES PLEASE! IF I GET MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS I'LL WRITE ANOTHER STORY LIKE THIS ONE-SHOT! SO REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET MY WONDERFUL SUGAR FILLED, CANDY FILLED,q+q+qQ+Q CHOCOLATE BAR! **


End file.
